Beyond Words
by Alice-oxox
Summary: A Fanfiction about the relationship between Jasper and Alice. Alice POV. Discontinued for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond words - Alice POV

Note : I do not own the characters invented by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

I skipped into the living room after another failed attempt on finding a mall that I hadn't been banned from since that incident with the old lady and that picturesque dress that was rightfully mine. My eyes automatically shot straight to Jasper, the most remarkably handsome man I had ever set my eyes upon, who was sat in his armchair reading a book.

The midday sun shone through the windows and covered the room causing my husbands bare forearms and face to sparkle leaving me even more speechless than I was, were it possible. He looked up from his book, sensing that he was being watched, and smiled up at me.

He ducked his head slightly in a "Hello" and continued staring at me. The love in his eyes, the tenderness and companionate way he looked at me, only re-assured me on my own feelings for him. I knew the day I saw him in my visions that I would give anything to be with this man forever, and I knew how much I would always love him. The way he looked at me now, the way he always did, told me once again that the feelings I have for him will never be relinquished. The love I feel for him is beyond words.

Jasper slowly leant forward and placed his book on the coffee table in front of him, and then leant back into the armchair with his arms resting on either side. I skipped over to him, prancing through the streaks of sunlight, causing the room to glitter from the fragmented light. I climbed onto his lap and he automatically wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulder once. We were the only two here, so he wasn't afraid to show his affection. I leant on him, resting my head on his chest, as he cradled me in his arms.

He pressed his lips to my hair and kissed me gently. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, the scars on his face becoming more prominent. He was so beautiful even with these scars, I couldn't imagine how charming he would look had he not been covered with them. I traced one of the scars in the crease of his elbow with my finger as I leaned me head back onto his chest. We often sit like this for hours. Rose had mentioned once that she will never understand how we could just sit here doing nothing. But, in Jasper and mine's relationship, nothingness moments like this meant everything. Our relationship was far more complicated than anyone could ever imagine.

I tried to explain to Rose, when she said that. I tried to explain that, without jasper, I am nothing, and that Jasper feels the same way. We are here for each other, forever, and nothing could ever change that. As I sat here in Jaspers arms, I felt safe, secure. Jasper felt that and tightened his grip around me slightly. We sometimes mused about what it would be like to be human and to be able to sleep like this. Although Jasper could make me so relaxed it was near to sleep, there could never be a substitute.

It was so comfortable in jasper's arms, I knew I could stay here like this for eternity. I would that is, if it weren't for irritating interruptions - Emmett came bounding in, with a massive smile on his face.

"You should have SEEN me ! I cant believe you weren't there !" He boomed

I could feel Jasper's grip around me loosen and I sighed, swinging my legs around and getting up. I then folded gracefully onto the floor in front of the armchair and looked up at Emmet, slightly annoyed.

"Let me guess ….. You killed a bear in record time" - I air quoted record time for emphasis.

As I said this Rose walked elegantly into the living room and stood next to Emmett, placing her hand on her husbands shoulder, a smile crosses her face and it annoyed the heck out of me. She knew what they were interrupting and she was shallow enough to enjoy it. I truly adore my family, but they can, however, get on my nerves some time - and by family getting on my nerves, I meant Rose and Emmett.

Seconds after that thought crossed my mind, my eyes flickered for a few seconds and then a pang of guilt crossed me. She was going to make it up to me by asking me to buy clothes online with her. She knew I had been banned from all the near-by malls, so this was her brilliant idea.

"Yes! I was like WHAM!" Emmett started, but I interrupted him

"Rose, you're a genius !" I grinned. Emmett pulled a funny face, slightly upset about me interrupting 'story time'.

"I know" She said, slightly amused by my sudden outburst.

I then realised that I was fidgeting, exited about re-stocking my closet….. And everyone else's too. I hadn't been shopping for weeks. I was so exited, I could feel Jasper behind me, also fidgeting slightly.

Emmett laughed "Jazz, What are you doing?"

I giggled and turned around to look at Jasper, raising my eyebrow. He looked down at me and chuckled lightly.

"Well, Alice here is very exited about being able to buy new outfits for everyone" He spoke with his heavy southern accent with a grin on his face. My still-heart would have melted, were it not physically impossible. I gave him a full grin, scrunching my nose and eyes up. Jasper giggled in response.

"You know, if the wind changes… your face will stay like that"

* * *

Reviews appreciated muchly !! Should I write more ??

Read my other fanfic, too !!

.net/s/5671507/1/Vickys_Eclipse

xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Words - Continued A/N : I do not own the characters invented by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I continued this after a friend pestered me too, and also because it was reviewed by some wonderfull people. Thank you so much !! xx

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I poked my tounge out at jasper and giggled. "Your so nice ..." I said sarcstically "I know" Jasper replied, his accent strong.  
"Okay, Rose, My Jeep has been making strange noises...... time to vacate the area .." Emmett took rose by the hand and lead her out of the living room.  
"Alice.... 7 .... my computer...." Rose called back as she was pulled into the garage.

I was about to crawl back into Jaspers lap when my eyes flickered momentarily. Bella was going to be here any minute and edward was still hunting with Esme and Carlisle. I smiled at jasper as i spun around and head for the door. I stood there with my hand hovering over the doorhandle for about 34 seconds when i heard Bella's footsteps on the porch steps. I opened the door, shocking her alittle, as she was just about to knock.

I swung my arms open and hugged my best friend. "Bella !!" I shrieked "Alice !!" Bella replied, hugging me back and laughing just a little.  
"Bella, Edwards still hunting, He should be home in about..." I looked into the future to search for when bella would see edward, but it went blank all of a sudden and i frowned. I Stopped searching the future anbd looked at Bella. Being the paranoid human she is, Bella took in my expression and started to panic. I knew she was panicing because seconds later, Jasper had his hand in the back pocket of my jeans, discretly of course, and was stood beside me. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She continued to stare at me, in a shocked like state. Jasper followed her stare and looked at me expectantly, measuring the look on my face and no doubt my emotions too.  
"Alice, What is it? It's Victoria isnt it, Shes coming after me, Shes hurt edward to get to me, i know she has....." She babbled on.

"Bella, Bella, Its okay. No one is going to be hurt. I just cant see ... you. Well, obviously i can see you, your stood in front of me... but i cant see your future." I looked up at jasper.

The wind came from the north-west and I could smell somthing revolting and familiar. I rolled my eyes "Jacob Black.... I should have known" I wrinkled my nose up the the smell as the tall boy practically ran towards Bella. Of course, Bella turned to great her friend with a smile. "Bella, Hey, My dad says i have to give you this to give to your dad." The sixteen year old said as he handed bella a four pack of vitamin R

***

Bella and Jacob Strolled out into the forest after Jacob got annoyed with me making snide comments. I cant help the fact my nose is sensitive, and besides, i was getting a headache. Jasper, still with his hand in my back pocket, span me around and nudged me to walk forward into the living room. I giggled and complied. We re-entered the living room and made our way to the couch. In one swift movement, Jasper blurred onto the couch and pulled me with him, onto his lap again. I giggled and stared up at him lovingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

More reviews give me incentive to write more chapters .... YAY !!!

Ly all xxxxxxxxx

PWEASE REVIEW !!! xxxx 


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond words – Chapter 3

**I giggled and stared up at him lovingly.**

Jasper and I sat there until Carlisle got home, just smiling at each other, giggling every now and then at how silly we are. I slid off jaspers lap and sat next to him, curled up with my chin resting on my knees, leaning my head on Jasper's shoulder. Carlisle walked in and Jasper tensed up, most likely feeling the emotions. Carlisle looked upset. I looked up at him and he glanced over and gave me a reassuring smile, but I knew he was worried or upset about something.  
( .net/s/5723332/1/A_day_in_the_life_of_Dr_Carlisle_Cullen ) "Carlisle, are you okay?" I asked him softly. He only nodded. _He would tell me later.  
_He walked through to the dining room to search through some files in the cabinet and then continued through to the hallway in which he went to the stairs. He went to his study. I looked up at Jasper who was still a little tense feeling Carlisle's emotions.  
"He feels guilty and upset about something." He said, putting his arm around me and rubbing my shoulder. I nodded.  
"Would you like to go and hunt with me?" I asked him, concerned about how the emotions would be affecting him. I wanted to get him away from the guilt and upset that Carlisle was feeling because Jasper already felt guilty for many reasons. However, I disagree with most of the things he feels guilty for. He kissed my forehead.  
"If you wish, Little Darlin'" He smiled down at me. I nodded and Jasper blurred up to stand in front of me. He offered me his hand and of course, I took it.

We made our way out to the middle of the forest. Surrounded by trees, we smiled at each other and then looked over to the north, in which there was a strong aroma of elk. I took a deep breath in and let my instincts take over. My vision became red as I blurred forward to the near-by clearing to stalk one of the elk, who was basking in the sunlight next to the river. The sunlight glistened atop the waters surface and the trees were dancing in its reflection. I caught a glimpse of Jasper as he blurred through the forest stalking another elk. The sunlight bounced around as Jasper ran through individual streaks of the light that shone through the canopy. He grabbed a tree lightly, making sure not to make a sound, to stop quickly as he continued to watch his prey. I concentrated on my prey now, watching it as it got up slowly and relaxed to take a drink from the river. I watched as it thirstily lapped at the flowing water. I moved forward slowly, not to startle it. Jasper was advancing towards his prey also. We both were absent-mindedly working together in a strange way. We knew that if one caught our scent or heard us, the other would inevitably know soon enough. The best way to avoid too much unnecessary chasing was to do things slowly and together. I had also found that if an Elk was stressed too much before it was killed, its blood had a slight bitterness to it from the adrenaline. Moving even closer to the elk, I saw Jasper would strike upon his prey any second now, so I readied myself. Jasper blurred forward and leapt into the air, landing on the elk. He was extremely agile. As he leapt into the air, I blurred over to my prey and held its neck tightly as it began to struggle and whine loudly. I twisted its neck until I heard the loud snap. Its body went limp and fell to the ground. I knelt down and bit down onto the soft, warm flesh of its neck until I hit a blood-filled artery that ran to its brain and started to drink. The blood was warm and sweet as it flowed down my throat, satisfying the burning sensation. I had almost finished when Jasper walked slowly up to me from the left side. He stood watching, waiting for me.

I brushed grass and elk fur off my clothes as I stood up. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and the red tint in my vision disappeared. I turned to jasper and he chuckled. He walked up to me, pulling a small piece of cloth from his pocket. He wiped my chin as he chuckled. He showed me the cloth that was now blood-stained. I giggled.

"Thank you" I curtsied, still giggling softly

"You're welcome, miss" He bowed his head slightly. I tiptoed up and kissed him on the lips. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him gently. He picked me up and my legs dangled above his feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled as he kissed my nose. I found a leaf in his hair and giggled more, amused. I took it out and dropped it. We both watched as it floated down slowly to the ground. When it landed we looked back at each other and smiled. Jasper leaned a little closer and kissed me gently. I was going to go further with this but then my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. Jasper loosened his grip and chuckled. I slid out of his hands and landed on the floor. I had a text from Rosalie. I rolled my eyes.  
_It's 6:58 and you're not home. If you're late, I'm not buying you those shoes you've been practically pining for. Be here! Rose x_

"Charming" I mumbled as I stared at the text.  
"Its Rosalie, is it not?" I slid the cell phone back into my pocket and looked up at Jasper.  
"Yes. She thinks I'm going to be late home." I giggled and took jaspers hand. I blurred towards the general direction of the house, spinning jasper around on the spot and pulling him with me. He chuckled. It took no more than 40 seconds to get home. I walked casually towards the house with jasper, hand in hand. I opened the sliding door to the living room and walked in to see Rose with her arms crossed. Jasper let go of my hand and turned to close the door as I went over to Rose.  
"And you thought we were going to be late" I giggled  
"Well, you saved yourself this time." Rose muttered. She then grinned, exited about buying some more shoes, much like I am. She grabbed my hand and we both ran as fast as we could to the computer to go shopping online. This was going to be more than just retail therapy for me! Time to re-stock my closet!

**Review pwease !?!?! **

**Reviews = Incentive to write more chapters !!! **

**Yay !  
**

**Alice-oxox**


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond words – Chapter 4

**This was going to be more than just retail therapy for me! Time to re-stock my closet**!

About 6 hours later Rose turned the computer off and turned to me.  
"That should do. It will be shipped in soon and it should arrive next week sometime."  
"Thank you Rose, you're a saviour!" I grinned at her, pulling her into a massive hug. I skipped downstairs, ahead of Rose, exited to tell Jasper what I had bought. When I got downstairs, Jasper and Emmett were sat, cross-legged, at the coffee table in the centre of the living room. I rolled my eyes. Arm wrestling….again. I skipped over to Jasper, careful not to distract him too much, and folded gracefully to sit next to him. I grinned at Emmett. I was sat there a full 4 minutes and the arm wrestle was obviously in a stalemate. I mocked a yawn. Emmett chuckled.  
"Getting tired of your man losing?"  
"No, of course not." I sighed. "Nothings happening. And he isn't losing" I added with a Glare. Emmett rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. I'm going to win though. I don't need pixie visions of the future to know that."

I leant backwards so that I could reach over to the couch and grab a cushion. I sat back up and threw it at Emmett. I thought maybe that would help Jasper, but it only made him use his spare hand to throw it back at me. I caught it and tossed it behind me, putting it back on the couch. Esme called in then.  
"Bella's coming for dinner this weekend, what should I prepare her?"  
"Ill help with that on Saturday, Esme" I told her, smiling towards the kitchen.

"What can you cook exactly?" Emmett looked at me, raising an eyebrow.  
"Many things. But I'm good at making this one dish….." I grinned  
"What's that, then?" Emmett said with a chuckle.  
"Pork adobo!" I giggled. Emmett rolled his eyes.  
"Not THAT again..." He shook his head. Jasper chuckled lightly too. I suddenly had a brilliant idea to help Jasper win this! I sat their staring into space, having a vision. I didn't see anything interesting. When I came to my sense's again, Emmett was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I pretended to be disgusted.  
"Oh, that's utterly repulsive. Why must I be subjected to such things?!?!"  
"Wha-" Emmett started  
"Emmett, you and Rose ….. That's the worst I have EVER seen……I would say get a room, but you'll be in your own room." I shivered. Emmett seemed distracted, most likely thinking about it now, as Jasper slammed his arm down onto the table surface. I giggled  
"I knew that would work" I pecked Jasper on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"Jasper win's….again."  
"Pork adobo!" Emmett said quietly. I leant forward and hit his arm  
"That's MINE!" I glared at him.  
"Whatever, you don't own the dictionary"  
"At least I've READ the dictionary, Emmett. And I do own the dictionary's at school….they all have my name doodled in them at the back. Also, Emmett, I highly doubt that 'Pork Adobo' is in the dictionary…." I grinned, Jasper chuckled. Emmett guessed he wouldn't win and got up.  
"Later" he waved once before blurring off somewhere, most likely the Garage as Rose was in there fixing his Jeep.

Jasper got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up.  
"Thank you sir" I said, giggling.  
"Ma'am" He smiled and kissed my head.  
My phone buzzed several times. I was hoping I wasn't getting repeated texts _again_.

I had a few texts; thankfully none of them were repeated ones.  
Angela….Christina……Seann…….Bella……Zoey……Claire…… I scrolled through each text. I giggled at the second and third ones. I replied and slid my phone back into my pocket. Angela reminded me about an History essay…..I hadn't forgotten, but I hadn't gotten around to it either. I sighed.  
"Homework" I pulled a face and Jasper chuckled, kissing my nose lightly. I took his hand and skipped upstairs. I sat on our bed with my textbooks splayed out everywhere.

I was halfway through my essay when I heard someone playing the piano downstairs. I was sat in Jasper's lap while he was rubbing my shoulder's He leant his chin on my shoulder, on top of his left hand.  
"I am guessing Edward's home…" He smiled at me. I nodded. Everyone within this house could hear Bella's lullaby emitting from the piano room.  
"Homework" I reminded myself. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, me still in his lap, watching me as I wrote another paragraph. Jasper was being rather distracting tonight. I giggled at that thought and flicked through the green textbook on my right.

**

* * *

**

Review pwease !?!?!

**Reviews = Incentive to write more chapters !!! **

**Yay, PORK ADOBO !!! **

**Oh, and I will tell you now, I refuse to write 'Lemons'……  
So….yeah…..urm……pork adobo ? **

**Haha**

**Alice-oxox**

XxxxX


	5. Chapter 5

**I giggled at that thought and flicked through the green textbook on my right.**

After finishing all schoolwork, Jasper and I sat on the bed staring out of the window.

As the sun began to rise over the trees in the distance, Jasper pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. I smiled. "Good morning" He said softly. I giggled."Good morning" I swung my legs over the bed and got up in one swift movement. I turned to see Jasper was stood up on the other side of the bed smiling at me. I skipped past him to the closet to pick my outfit out for the day. The weather wasn't going to be good enough to pass off a sundress, so I decided to wear some designer jeans and a long shirts. I fixed a little bow in my hair and pulled some flat shoes on before skipping out into the bedroom where Jasper was pulling a shirt on. He chose his own outfit today, but surprisingly enough, it was satisfactory. I giggled and he raised an eyebrow at me along with a smile after he pulled his shirt down.

"You chose well" I grinned as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me."That's good then, isn't it?" He pecked my nose and I scrunched it up, giggling. "Time for school" I said quickly and ducked under his grip and skipped out into the hallway and down the stairs. I jumped over the banisters and blurred over to Esme to hug her. "Good morning, Alice, the others have already left for school" she said cheerfully, hugging me back. I picked my keys up as Jasper entered the room and dangled the keys in front of him. "Porsche time!" I giggled and practically ran out to the garage, picking up my satchel on the way. I jumped into the car and sat waiting for Jasper who dawdled in.

Jasper looked at the car and then at me."Yes, How else are we going to get to school?" I said, answering his question before he was to ask it. He chuckled and ran his fingers through is hair before walking over to the passenger side and getting in. I took a few minutes putting the hood up on my precious car as it was raining outside. At least, it was going to rain soon. I revved the engine up and drove down the driveway. I took the turning onto the main road and headed for school.

I looked at Jasper every forty odd seconds out of the corner of my eye. He was sat with his head turned to the side so he could look at me. Just before we turned into the school car park, Jasper leant over to kiss my cheek. I smiled and took the turning. After parking next to Edwards Volvo, I jumped out and picked up my satchel. Jasper walked over to my side as I locked the car and we both walked inside. We meet Rose and Emmett in the corridor once we got in. "Its Monday today, right?" Emmett asked rose as Jasper and I walked over to them. "Yes, Emmett, Which means tomorrow is Tuesday…" Jasper said mockingly. I giggled and Joined in."And after Tuesday is Thursday" Jasper laughed when Rose glared at me."Don't confuse him, Alice."

I grinned innocently at rose and she rolled her eyes. The bell went and Emmett almost jumped out of his skin as he cowered down next to rose, hanging onto her leg for dear life. Jasper and I laughed as we walked off to our first lesson. Jasper walked me all the way to my art lesson before he went off to his history lesson. I took my seat and waited to receive my sketchbook. As soon as I got my book I set out on drawing the still life in the middle of the room, thinking about Jasper and how much I missed him already. I sighed.

* * *

Review please !!!

Sorry I havent wrote in a while. I actually have no valid excuse.

Wuve ya alll!!

Love Alice-oxox

XxxxX


	6. Chapter 6

**I sighed.**

I had a double art lesson, so I was sat in my seat for a full two hours, fidgeting every now and then to be more 'human'. My still heart was practically aching, being away from Jasper. I've had to endure this every Monday morning for the past few months. I stood up milliseconds before the bell rang and headed out to my locker to get my stuff for my next lesson; English. After I Scrambled through the contents of my locker to find my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' I closed the door. Jasper was stood there, leaning against the locker smiling sweetly at me. I pretended to jump, as if he'd frightened me. He chuckled at my poor acting. "I missed you" He told me, taking the words out of my mouth. I tiptoed up to kiss his forehead. He smiled shyly at me. We stared at each other for what seemed forever, until we noticed nobody was in the corridor anymore. I giggled and pecked Jasper on the cheek before skipping off to my English lesson.

English dragged on. I wasn't concentrating at all, but that wasn't really a problem seeing that I had already done the work. I sat doodling in my exercise book until I started to write……

_ When He's not with me … _

_ I miss his smile  
I miss his laugh  
I miss holding his hand  
I miss voice  
I miss __**everything**_

_ I miss__** him**_

I ripped the piece of paper out and folded it up into a neat square before sliding it into my pocket. I looked up at the clock. Ten minutes and the bell would ring for lunch. I sat and waited patiently. The time went painstakingly slow. I counted the seconds in my head…. _Buzzzzz!!  
_That wasn't the bell_._ I checked my phone. It was a text from Edward. I rolled my eyes.

_ That is highly annoying, Alice. Please stop x_

I giggled quietly. I text him back a quick little message and waited for the reply. _Buzzzz!!__ Was that necessary, Alice!? Do you really think that was necessary!?_

_ Why yes, yes it was, Edward. See you at lunch … MWAH!! Xx _

_ Settle this at home, Chess match, Alice, Tonight! _

_ Why, Eddy weddy? Is it because you lost last time? :P xx_

_ Stop calling me that, please. You're such a pesky little pixie._

_ Awr, Has Eddy weddy got his knickers in a twist. Did eddy weddy wet the beddy again? Ill ask Esme to clean  
that up for you, if you want. :) _

_ Alice, Your.......dead!! _

_ I kno w, duh! ………Wait … Let me rephrased that… =O Oh noes! Edwardo barnardo's gunna try to hurt me! I'm no scared! ;)_

_ OH. MY. DAYS! Alice. Shut. Up. _

_ Pork adobo. x_

I turned my phone off and left it at that. I like to have the last word. I smiled to myself. The bell rang and I skipped to the cafeteria. I got a tray of food that I wasn't going to touch and went over to the usual table. I was the first one there so I took the lid off my water bottle and span it around on the table a few times.

"Someone's bored." Emmett said when he sat down, rose next to him. I looked up and smiled.  
"Have a fun morning?" Rose asked me as Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist. I shook my head, folding my arms on the table and then leaning my chin on them.

"Hey," Bella said as she walked over, placing her tray on the table and taking a seat.  
"What's wrong with her?" she pointed a thumb at me and I gave her a quick grin. She smiled back and then looked at Emmett for an answer. He just shrugged his shoulders. Bella was contemplating to ask Rose, but changed her mind when she saw Edward walking towards the table. He sat down glaring at me. I poked my tongue out at him and gave him a mischievous grin, causing Bella to look at him. Edward stopped his glaring and turned to look at Bella, smiling now. He wrapped his arm around her waist when she started to eat her lunch, giving me 'the look' I sighed and buried my head in my arms. I resurfaced when I heard Jasper's voice. "Alice," He said, wrapping his arm around me. "Are you okay?" I sat up straight and grinned at him. Bella laughed. "There we go….." Emmett mumbled. I looked at him and rolled my eyes before looking back at Jasper. I looked outside for a few seconds and was reminded.  
"Um. It's going to be _slightly_ sunny this afternoon…." I waited for a response. Rose shook her head, Emmett rolled his eyes and Edward glared at me some more. Jasper chuckled. Bella sighed. I knew she was happy to hear the weather would be rather good, but she knew that she couldn't be with Edward. After lunch, I skipped outside, with my satchel slung over my shoulder. I hopped in and started the engine, waiting for Jasper.

When we got home, Edward decided against shouting at me. "Good choice" I muttered to him before skipping into the living room. Jasper had already slumped onto the couch when I got into the living room and I went over to sit next to him. I crawled under his arm and leant on his chest, listening to his breathing, until Edward came in with a chess board under his arm.  
"Hope you didn't forget…" Edward said before walking through to the dining room. I looked up and Jasper, smiling. He chuckled. "This, I have to see" Emmett said, blurring straight from the garage to the dining room. I giggled and got up in one swift movement. Jasper stood up casually and took my hand before walking to the dining room. Edward was already sat on his side, placing his pieces in the right places. I sat opposite him and placed my pieces in their places. Emmett sat on the end of the table, with his feet up on the chair. That is, until Rose walked in and gave him a stern look, resulting in Emmett sitting in the chair properly. He pulled Rose onto his lap and watched carefully. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, grinning. I looked back at Edward and giggled. "Game on!"

* * *

Review please !!

Intense game of chess coming up !! Haha.

Love ya all !!

Alice-oxox

XxxX

Oh, and…. I have a new sister, just FYI – jasperwillbiteme …. She's amazing, Go read her stories, waaaaaaay better than mine….. But still read mine…. ;) haha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

"**Game on!"**

Edward grinned as he took his first move. I watched him as he moved his pawn. I saw where he was going to go with this, and he read my mind. We were there for a full three minutes until I took his queen and threw it at him, grinning. "I win" I said, poking my tongue out at him. He grumbled in response. I threw another of his pieces at him, and he caught it.  
"Why are you such an annoying person at times, Alice!?" He growled slightly at me, but he wasn't finished his ranting and raving just yet.

"Why can you not be normal like everyone else?! Is it really necessary for you to act like you do constantly?" I frowned, hurt. I heard Jasper growl slightly behind me.  
"That is no way to talk to a Lady, Edward!" Jasper said as calmly as he could.

"I don't give a damn anymore, Jasper. How can you love someone as annoying as her?"

Jasper relaxed and chuckled lightly. "She is the sunlight" was his only reply. I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me with the sweetest expression on his face. I looked away, blushing if I were able to. Edward sighed and got up, blurring off to Bella's house to wait for her to arrive home. Emmett got up and took Rose out of the room. I was just about to get up when Jasper swept me up and gave me a soft hug, burying his face in my shoulder. He was warm and smelt pleasant. I hugged him back tightly, never wanting to let go, until he loosened his grip and leant back to look at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back before leaning forward to kiss me on the lips.

***

Later that day, when Jasper and I were sat on the couch, huddled closely together, Edward came in and stood in front of me. Jasper leant forward and growled at him quietly, pushing me to the side gently. Jasper must have measured Edwards emotions, as he leant back into the couch and put his arm around me again, pulling me close, protectively. I looked at Jasper for a few seconds and then focused on Edward.  
"Sorry" He muttered. Edward was never good at apologizing to me, he didn't like having to give in to me. I smiled.  
"Huh, what? I didn't quiet hear that, Edward. Speak a little louder." I giggled as he rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sorry" He said, louder this time. I nodded smiling at him  
"Apology accepted…. And I'm sorry too, Ill stop calling you names"

"Does that mean you'll never call me Edwardo banardo or eddy weddy any more?" Jasper Chuckled, he hadn't heard me call Edward him before and had no idea I was doing so. I giggled. "Yes, it is." I smiled. "Now go back to Bella and say Thank you to her, she was nice to convince you to come here and talk to me." I got up and hugged Edward before he went. I turned around to go sit back down when my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a message from my friend Seann, so I quickly replied. When I looked up Jasper had a piece of paper in his hand. I realised what it was and stood there watching his reaction's as he carefully unfolded the paper and started to read. He looked up at me.

* * *

Please review. :)

Sorry, I had no idea how to end this one, but that'll do. She is the sunlight is a song, if any reader at there wondered. I nicked it off my sis, jasperwillbiteme. Hope you don't mind. Love you 3

Alice-oxox

XxxxxX


	8. Chapter 8

**He looked up at me. **

"Did you write this?" He asked me. I nodded shyly; remembering exactly what I had written on that note. It was the note from English; it must have slipped out of my pocket when I took my phone out. Damn you, Seann, you just HAD to text me….. I joke, I love that girl. Jasper got up and slid the note in his back pocket, I was going to ask him for it back, but he interrupted. "For safe keeping, my beautiful pixie." He added a kiss and I couldn't help but smile. I bit my lip, a little embarrassed about him finding it, but I came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter.

***

When the sun started to set over the horizon, Jasper picked me up and took me outside to a meadow. "Stay here for a second," He said before turning to go back. "and try your hardest not to watch the future" He chuckled and blurred back. I sat on the grass and looked up at the sky, watching the sun slowly descend. Moments later I heard a song start playing and looked over to where it was coming from. Jasper had brought a CD player with him. I smiled, hearing my favourite song. Jasper walked over to me and offered me his hand. "May I have this dance, Ma'am" He grinned. I took his hand and stood up. He kissed my hand lightly and I giggled. We started to slow dance to the song as the sun set and the moon took its place. When the song ended, Jasper picked me up and spun me around a few times. We were both laughing so much. Life couldn't get any better. Then I was suddenly forced into a vision. Flickers of the future filled my head until I started to sob. Jasper held me, panicking.

"Alice, Alice… What is it?" He asked me over and over again as I stood in shock.

"Maria" was my only answer.

* * *

Please review.

Sorry short chapter… but I did upload two chapters today. :)

Love you all

Alice-oxox

xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

"**Maria" was my only answer.**

Jasper sat down and pulled me onto his lap in attempt to calm me down. He was slightly tense, so I could feel that he was worrying about what I had seen. I breathed slowly as I came out of the vision. I stroked one of Jasper's arms that was wrapped around me and turned my head to look at him. "Alice, Are you okay?" Jasper asks in a worried tone. I nod slowly. He relaxed his muscles a little and leant his chin on my shoulder. "What was that about Maria?" he asked, his voice like velvet, trying to keep me calm. He would step on egg shells for me. "Ill miss you, for however long you're gone, but I understand" I told him. Jasper looked at me confused and slightly worried, Raising his eyebrow. He tightened his grip around me, protecting me from nothing.

"Why? Where am I going?" I could tell by the way he looked now what he was really wanting to say. _I would never leave you. What is so bad that makes you think this? I could never…_

"I saw you going after Maria….after she …." I stopped and looked away.

"Hey, its okay. Tell me." He breathed in my ear. I gulped.

"Maria… she's going to try and kill me…." I felt Jasper tense up again as he tightened his grip around me some more. He buried his face in my shoulder for a while, probably trying to think straight so he was able to say something in reply.

"Well, I'm going to have to get to her before she gets to you." He said after a while, breaking the silence. "But…" I start  
"its okay Alice, She won't get to you, I won't let her" he kissed my jaw line softly. I nodded, knowing that nothing would make him change his mind, even if it did shatter my dead heart in two to know that he would be leaving. I had no idea how long he would be or even if he would return.

"When?" he asked me.

"Thursday night. Peter and charlotte are already ahead of us, they will be waiting for you on the Canadian border line. They plan to intercept Maria before she gets here. She wants you Jasper. She wants you in any way possible, even if that means-"

"Shh, its okay, everything will be okay" He interrupted, soothing me.

* * *

REVIEW!!! :)

Sorry this is short, just setting up the next chapter :)

Love you !!

*HUGGITY HUG* for my sister jasperwillbiteme :)

Love from Alice-oxox

xxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

"**Shh, its okay, everything will be okay" **

We sat in the meadow, in pitch black, for hours on end. Jasper would kiss my neck every now and then. The silence was broken when my phone went off in my pocket.

_Where are you? You and Jasper have been gone all night, what's happening? Wait… do I want to know…Edward x_

Jasper must have read the text over my shoulder, he chuckled lightly. He loosened his grip around my waist and placed his hands on my back, nudging me slightly to get up. I got up and span around to face Jasper. He blurred up and took both my hands. He smiled at me, trying to reassure me. It wasn't really working and I think he felt that because he pulled me into a deep kiss. I smiled, feeling better. He chuckled and picked me up. "Let's head home, Mrs Whitlock." I giggled. Although I felt better, I still felt horrible as I knew what was looming. Jasper set off with me in his arms and we ran back home. We walked up the porch and went into the living room where Edward was standing, with a worried look on his face.

_**

* * *

**_

Thursday morning

Edward had read my mind seconds before Jasper and I had stepped in the house on Monday. He knew everything, every little detail, as he had seen the vision in my head. The whole family discussed this for a short while, but Carlisle agreed that it was Jaspers choice in the matter. So, here I am, sat on the couch on the morning of the day my husband would leave to fight for my life. There was this sickly feeling pain in my stomach, even after Jasper had told me a countless number of times that none of this was my fault. I sat fidgeting nervously. Jasper was upstairs packing a few things. Everyone was in the living room with me and I could feel every single one of them looking at me, so I kept my head down. When I heard Jasper coming down the stairs I looked up at where he would enter the room. He walked in with his bag slung over his shoulder. He nodded at Carlisle. I got up and walked over to him. I tip toed up to kiss him on the cheek and he half smiled at me. He hated himself more than he usually did because he was leaving me, but I had explained to him that he was doing it for me, so there was no reason for him to feel like that. Jasper always seemed to hate himself for some reason. I knew, though, that he had absolutely no reason to feel like that. He took my hand and we walked to the garage and to Emmett's jeep. Peter and Charlotte had arranged to meet Jasper on the Canadian border, so Jasper is taking the jeep across some hard terrain to get there. He slung his bag over the side of the jeep, into the back and walked over to me. He took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. I was sobbing quietly, looking down. He cupped his hand around my chin and pulled me gently to look up at him. He then answered the question I was too scared to ask.  
"I _will_ come back." He smiled for my sake. I nodded, not able to say anything as I knew it would make my tearless sobbing worse.

When Jasper got into the drivers seat of the jeep, I stood by the jeep, on the opposite side of his door. He started the engine, it roared into life. I looked at him, taking in every detail of his face, breathing in his scent, for what might be the last time. He looked at me also, maybe doing the same thing. The others left us to say goodbye on our own, but Jasper refused to call it a goodbye. Jasper took a deep breathe in and I knew it was time for him to go defend my life. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. This kiss was more meaningful than anything you could ever imagine. It was full of sorrow, hope and love. It was the only goodbye either of us could bring ourselves to say. Jasper looked at me for a few seconds after the kiss and then kissed my forehead. I leant back and Jasper put the jeep into gear and gave me a last glance before going. I stood there, in silence, watching him go. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. Why did I let the love of my life, the meaning of my life, leave? He might be going to save me from Maria, but by leaving to protect me, I was hurt, torn. I looked down at the cold, hard concrete floor of the garage and folded my arms before starting to sob tearlessly. Esme was next to me in a shot, trying to console me as we walked slowly but surely back into the living room. I wasn't focusing on anybodies words, so as soon as I got back into the living room, I looked up. "I'll be in my room"

I shot upstairs in an instant, into mine and Jaspers room. I shut the door and crawled under the bed covers. Laying my head on Jaspers pillow, I sobbed.

* * *

Review, Please :)

I know I took a while to upload this, but I got distracted by yogurt and coke-a-cola. Guilty as charged xD

Jasper: If right is leaving, I'd rather be wrong, So why'd you make me leave ?!?!  
Me: I had to get some action into this story. I know this is absolutely heartbreaking for you and Alice, as it is for me. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please?  
Jasper: *Quietly* I'll think about it.  
Alice: *Heartbroken* Whyyyyyy?? Why'd you make him leave … *Sobs*  
Me: *Heartbroken* I sorry. *looks down*

Love Alice-oxox

xxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Laying my head on Jaspers pillow, I sobbed.**

I don't know how long I was laying there until I eventually sat up. I knew I needed to get up and change out of my clothes. I got up slowly and walked over to the closet. Standing in there made things worse. I didn't think it would, but it did. I ran my hand over all his clothes and found one of his favourite. I pulled off my clothes and pulled on his shirt. It was a little baggy, but it captured his scent. I pulled on some Jeans, not really caring and went back into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and sobbed a little more. I heard the others muttering downstairs and I couldn't bear to listen. I went over to the CD player and turned it on, playing whatever was in it at the time. I sat back on the bed and listened to the music.

_If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where its run dry  
To be a protocol of father time  
Then I would see you tonight_

If I could find the years that went away  
Destroying all the cruelty of fate  
I must believe that love will find away tonight

Lonely. Find me, one day you will come  
Always for love sake  
One day

I looked up when the music stopped. Rosalie was there. She blurred over to me and sat next to me.

"That wont help you, Honey." She whispered, breaking the silence. I just looked ahead. She rubbed my back lightly before leaning her head on my shoulder.  
"It will be okay, Alice. He will be back soon." I wondered how long I'd been sat up here on m own.

"Two and a half days so far." I heard edward say from the door to the bedroom. He had Bella next to him. She looked at me a little upset and shocked. I half-smiled at her. They walked over to me and Bella sat next to me and leant her head on my other shoulder. Edward stood looking at me. He smiled.

"The Pixie okay?" Emmett said when he bounded in. Edward gave him a glare.  
"Take that as a no, then" He said, blurring over and messing my hair up. When I didn't react, he did it again.  
"Don't Emmett" Rose said, hitting his leg. He retreated and stood next to Edward. I looked up at Edward. I needed to hunt. He nodded.

"Come on Bella" He said. She got up reluctently, taking his hand. Leaving the room, she looked back and smiled at me, waving slightly.

***

I went hunting alone. I stalked a large Elk about half a mile as it went looking for a safe watering hole. I let it drink some fresh water before I pounced on it. I drained it and stood up. I walked home slowly. I stopped when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and read it.

_I miss you Alice. I love you always. J x_

I held in my sobs as I typed in my reply.

_Hey, I miss you too. How much longer are you going to be away for?  
Im wearing your shirts, hope you dont mind. I love you so much. Forever and Always. A xxxx_

I slid down a tree and waited for a reply. Two hours later, nothing. Edward came out to find me. He offered me his hand and I took it.  
"We were getting worried. Bella voiced her worry in the end. She asked me to come find you," He pushed me forward so I would walk. We walked home slowly.  
"He'll text back soon, Alice, he's probaly busy" He said, hearing my worries. When we eventually got home, I sat myself on the couch. Esme rubbed my shoulder as she walked past. Bella gave me a rather big hug.  
"I hardly felt that" I said, almost too quietly for her too hear. She giggled and I half-smiled. She sat next to me as I leant back into the sofa, staring at my phone.

* * *

Review Pwease.

Im liking the cutesy texts. xD

Song is 'One Day - Trading yesterday' for anyone who wondered. xD

XxxxX


	12. Chapter 12

**I leant back into the sofa, staring at my phone. **

A whole day and a half later, I was sitting in the kitchen when I got a text. I grinned as I pulled the phone out of my pocket and opened the message.

_Hey, I don't know how long I'll be away but it should be soon, I don't want to be away any longer. I can't stand being away from you. I don't mind you wearing my shirts. speak to you soon. I Love you so much Alice. J xxxxxxx_

_I can't stand being away from you either, Jazzy. Its been four days and it feels like forever. I miss you so much. Love you and cherish you every day. A xxxxxxx_

_I know it's been too long, I hate being away from you. I just wish I could hold you right now. I miss you too Alice. I can't wait to be with you again. Love you always. J xxxxx_

_One or Two more days, I can cope for that long, I think. Im not loving being away from you either. I just want to be in your arms, Jasper. I cant wait to see you! Love you too, Jazzy. Always A xxxxxxxxx_

I was surprised to get two texts in one hour, but I was upset again when I didnt get another. Rose convinced me to leave my phone at home while we went for a quick hunt. When we got home, I check the phone, but nothing.

***

I was sitting on the bed trying to do some school work, but it wasnt helping. I was sat in another of his shirts. I gave up and went downstairs. I wrinkled my nose up when I smelt Jacob. He was sat next to Bella on the couch.  
"I wondered where that god awful wet dog smell was coming from." I said, my voice a little croaky from misuse, sitting on the couch opposite.  
"It spoke!" Jacob said, mocking a shocked face and tone. I rolled my eyes. Edward was standing by the door and chuckled.  
"I thought she was upset because her leech left her" He said. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.  
"He didn't leave me"  
"Well, Thats what I got from all the talking the other leechs were doing about Jasper" I cringed slightly at the mention of his name. I growled quietly. Jacob overreacted and stood up, pushing Bella back when she tried to stop him.  
"Stop" Edward's voice was firm as he stood inbetween us. I only just realised I had gotten up and was standing in a crouch. I straightened up and headed for the door.  
"Get out, Jacob, you insensitive mutt" Rose's voice rang loudly in my ear. Seconds later, Bella was hugging me tightly.  
"Sorry for my idiot of a friend" She said. I half-smiled. Edward was with us as soon as Jacob was out of the house.  
I know" He said. I raised an eyebrow slightly.  
"We tried to avoid saying his name... We knew hearing it would hurt you more." I nodded. Rose walked up to me then, taking my hand and pulling me to the couch. She hugged me lightly and sat me down. Then, My phone buzzed. I blurred over to the side where it was laying. I hesitated and picked it up to read the text. My breathing hitched slightly as I read it.

_Hey,  
It's over now, Ali. I'm on my way home I can't wait to see you Alice, its been too long. I should cross the boarder in a couple of hours. I Can't wait to see you Alice love you always. J xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

I danced around the room with the phone in my hand.  
"He's coming home!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard the others laugh lightly. I was too busy dancing around the room. I was so happy. I danced aroun the whole house for a whole hour until i reminded myself to text him back.

_I cant wait to see you !!!!! I'll see you soon, Jazzy. I love you so so much.  
Love From your Alice Whitlock xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

Review please.

Alice: Yay, Jazzy is coming hoooommmeeeeeee  
Jasper: *smug smile* I got Maria then, I see. Knew I'd save Ali's life.

*Alice and Jasper kiss a lot*

Me: *closes my eyes* Calm down you too...... Avert your eyes readers !!

XxxxX


End file.
